


What It Means to Be Living

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Daddy-Long-Legs AU, Explicit Language, Leon: The Professional AU, M/M, No Underage Sex, Not Underage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, To Be Continued?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: Leon AU 混合 Daddy-Long-Legs AU，Gramander，三個小片段。請務必注意警示。





	1. No Roots

**Author's Note:**

> * Leon AU x Daddy-Long-Legs AU.  
> * 三個片段、不同相處時期的故事。  
> * 基本故事是，斯卡曼德家因為母親與一位糟糕的男人再婚，而被弄得一團亂。精神狀況不夠穩定的母親無力約束擁有酗酒習慣、私藏毒品，又對么子紐特施暴的繼父，西瑟斯也因為監護權的問題，無法插手整件事情。當葛林戴華德來討毒品債，誅殺了斯卡曼德家的所有人，包括假日返家關懷紐特的西瑟斯，只剩下外出的紐特倖免於難。紐特在千鈞一髮之際，低調的職業殺手葛雷夫開了家門而拯救了他的性命。此後，兩人便一同踏上旅途。另外，私設一籮筐，自我滿足的成分居多。  
> * 畢竟這算是三次創作了，也不知道讀者會不會有興趣。因此不確定是否會有後續，也不確定是否會寫成一篇首尾連貫的故事。  
> * 警示：暴力行為、粗魯的言語、性愛暗示。並沒有未成年性愛，然而當紐特對葛雷夫展露好感時，他尚未成年。
> 
> * Title is from Fast Car by Tracy Chapman.

01\. 根

　　那孩子站在門邊，看著他坐在房裡唯一的沙發椅上抽菸；紐特的神情裡面盡是不符合對方年紀的惆悵，畢卡索般的藍色憂鬱。葛雷夫忍不住想，簡直就像自己當年一樣。他們的童年都如同那株白鶴芋一樣，沒有根。他們的根都被暴虐的現實強制拔除了，於是今天才會來到這裡，兩株沒有根的植物萍水相逢地靠近、依偎。  
　　葛雷夫抖了抖那些零落的菸灰，好像在試圖擺脫絕望的壓抑一樣，想看見那點點的星火逐漸照亮生活；但是很快地，新的灰燼燜燒住那點光亮了。「說點什麼。」這次竟然是葛雷夫率先禁不住對方的視線了。  
　　孩子的喉結上下滾動，揚起了過於白皙脖頸。紐特方才洗完澡，髮絲有些潮濕地貼在頸後，身上除去一件黑底橫紋棉衫之外，沒有更多餘的事物了；這就是他倆的生活，除去必要之物，再無其他可以珍藏。然而，必要之物究竟是什麼呢？是生存的必需品、是完成復仇的工具、是無止盡的殺戮工作所遺留的後患？抑或者是兩個人的生活、兩顆逐漸靠近的心、兩份亡命之徒的愛？葛雷夫拒絕去思考這個問題。

　　幾個步伐來到了葛雷夫的跟前，孩子那雙冰凍住青翠春季的雙眼在他的臉上尋找著什麼。葛雷夫記得，當這對美麗的眼瞳中淚水流轉，一次又一次滑落著心碎的痕跡，那是怎樣一個過於脆弱的早春，下著零零落落的雨、陰暗著像是再也無法轉晴。直到葛雷夫以那笑話般的鴨嘴獸手套闖入這場太過漫長的大雨，喚回初來乍到的陽光，總算短暫融化那些零星的碎冰。此刻，這孩子也許是在尋找著一種神情，如同足以化解凍原的夏季那般鮮活的神情；又或者他想尋找一種過於明媚的可能，但那些全是不可能存在的。至少，葛雷夫以為是不可能存在的。從來對鏡反映的眼神都是一種霜凍的死寂，葛雷夫不曾見過嚴冬的褪去。  
　　紐特最後說，「幫我綁上這東西，好嗎？」他手裡攥緊的是那墨黑如夜的緞帶，上面唯一的裝飾在月光裡宛如最寫實的贗品，把整個月亮都給假想在這多餘的飾品上面了。葛雷夫默許，取過那綁帶，在孩子的肌膚上一分為二；宛若天際線分界著天與海，兩種分明都是最親近的色澤，卻非得成為不同的事物。葛雷夫並不知曉這枚飾品的來歷，他或許有些想知道，然而一種他不願坦承的憂慮退卻著他的求知欲。他有種預感，一旦知曉這背後的故事，他與紐特的關係再也不會相同了。  
　　葛雷夫放手的瞬間，紐特便雙腿一跨，坐了上來，落在葛雷夫的膝上、腿上、心上。葛雷夫的心跳零落了一陣。他說，紐特，卻沒將話說全。紐特執過他握有菸蒂的手，湊到自己唇邊，深刻地抽了一口，至始至終眼睛都沒別離過葛雷夫的。孩子側過頭把煙霧撲在葛雷夫唇上，意圖明顯。葛雷夫全身僵硬了，說了：「不，紐特，」他嚥了一口唾沫，穩住語氣繼續強調著，「不。這不是個好主意。」紐特靜靜地做出噤聲的手勢，手仍然覆著葛雷夫的。「沒事的，波西瓦。這樣就好。」於是他又抽了一口，把嘴貼上葛雷夫的，煙霧瀰漫著像情慾的繾綣，永無止境的深淵。  
　　「以此刻來說，這樣就好。」

 

 

Oct 8, 2017.


	2. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 警示：性愛暗示。

02\. 床

　　這樣做並不正確，葛雷夫確信，不過他也沒能做什麼實質的阻擋動作，就這樣隨著紐特將自己推倒於床舖上。凝視著對方稚氣未脫的臉龐上染著大片的紅暈，色彩鮮豔著雀斑的點綴；單薄而顯得更加年少的身形，全都讓葛雷夫錯覺。紐特或許是過了法定的成年年齡，但到底他仍是個孩子，看看他直白而純粹的眼神、他衝動又輕狂的舉止，他不知道自己正承諾著些什麼，更不明白自己此刻正獻出著自己的所有。紐特衣衫不整地想吻葛雷夫、脫去的他的衣著、抹去他的矜持，然而葛雷夫。葛雷夫捉住他的手，親吻著他的指節，沒有粗糙的厚繭，沒有煙硝味或火藥氣息。葛雷夫的蜻蜓點水亟欲到此為止，紐特卻誤解了他的本意，將手指放入他的唇舌之間，一種青澀的挑逗。葛雷夫從善如流地配合著玩弄了幾回，在紐特顫抖之前放開了對方，同時抑制住對方進一步的行動。說，「紐特，你只是醉了，你需要睡眠。」

　　慶祝首次承擔責任與風險的任務是一種不必要的奢侈，然而紐特只是個孩子，任何奢侈的事物之於他都是一種少年時代應得的任性權力；葛雷夫將自己沒能做到的那一份給了他，並沒有錯。香檳使得紐特的雙頰湧上嫣紅，那些新鮮的氣泡活躍了他的精神；紐特眼底裡閃爍著曖昧的光輝、微笑溫和柔軟，全都美麗得令人屏息。他在餐廳裡便堅持不懈地想親吻葛雷夫，並在桌巾的掩飾之下，來來回回地以小腿與葛雷夫纏綿。葛雷夫一一閃避了，終究壓抑不了這些情竇初開的暗示，僵持不下之際，以雙腿固定住了紐特的調情。未料紐特順勢愛撫了葛雷夫腳踝內側，鞋尖一勾的情慾意味濃重。進退維谷的情況下，葛雷夫只想盡快帶著這位初嘗微醺滋味的年輕人回房，躲避掉所有疑問的視線。  
　　於是事情仍然來到了臥室，像是臥室就是一切的解答似的。在他倆短暫的相處之間，許許多多起伏都是在臥室發生的，在無數個陌生的臥室裡。紐特午夜夢迴時凌亂而鬈曲的金紅色髮絲、夢醒時分盯著自己背影的視線，紐特照料著那盆來自家鄉的白鶴芋，葛雷夫返家時看見紐特看著動物生態節目的身影。有時候葛雷夫很難相信，他們竟然就這樣跨越了半個英格蘭；正如同他難以置信，那盆未曾開花的白鶴芋，最終竟然真正開了一朵潔白而純粹的花朵。如同紐特帶來的一切事物一般，不諳世事卻清新脫俗。

　　置若罔聞，紐特掙脫了他不夠認真的箝制，燦金的腦袋向左邊傾斜，似乎換個角度盯著葛雷夫他就會屈服似地。「叫我阿緹米斯（Artemis）。」紐特因酒精而含糊其辭，字詞之間都在纏綿不清。他的雙眼是葛雷夫見過最璀璨的湖泊、最遼闊的山巒，是嵐翠與紺青的結合，是群青藍和青瓷綠的交融。葛雷夫向著命運闔上雙眼，也許他會屈服，也許他的確會。  
　　他總算是做了一回負責任的成年人，當紐特曲下身、想將他吻個真真切切時，葛雷夫擋住了孩子的潤澤而形狀姣好的嘴唇，話語中歷盡滄桑的深沉：「你不知道自己在做什麼。」語速緩慢、發音清晰，要紐特真正聽明白其中的真意。紐特跨坐在葛雷夫腰胯處的雙腿赤裸而不安分，糾纏著想帶走對方所有的注意力，而葛雷夫也險些服從了誘惑。「我知道自己在做什麼。我曾想著你做。」語畢，紐特的雙頰更加紅豔，也許不是酒精和情慾的作用之下，他根本無法說出這樣的話語。他甚至暗示性地以臀部磨蹭著葛雷夫的下體，像是他的語言還不夠露骨似地。葛雷夫此生未曾見過比這更引人遐思的景象，所有的情感與愛意皆不言自明，然而愛之於紐特是這樣一個初生的概念，他只是被愛的假象給蒙蔽了；直到大夢初醒、神魂顛倒的感受褪去，那些感官不再迷亂而恍惚著他的心神，紐特便會驚醒自己當時的年少輕狂與涉世未深。也許他會後悔他衝動的抉擇，也許他會恨葛雷夫欺瞞真相，無論如何，他都不再能找回過往的模樣。而葛雷夫不要他如此，不要他與自己一樣誤入歧途，找不回自己真實的樣子。  
　　側過頭再次閃避了紐特的愛撫，葛雷夫固定住對方的腰肢，不想對方使整件事情更加艱難。孩子突然全身僵硬如永凍的土地，聲音輕柔不是源於枕邊情話的情調，而是出自意志消沉的恐慌、深怕自己做錯的畏懼。「還是說，你只是不要我？」這個想法太過錯誤也太過殘忍，而且不完全是事實。事實是，葛雷夫也是個膽怯的無能者，他與此刻的紐特同等恐懼著未知。「不，」葛雷夫撫摸著孩子後腦的柔軟髮絲，捲曲著一遍又一遍，「不，怎麼會。」他碰觸了紐特的耳根、耳背、耳垂、後頸，滿腔的情感湧現卻無處表述。他的阿緹米斯用那雙太過明亮而美麗的眼瞳，由下而向上地瞅著他，直到很久之後，淡淡地回覆：「波西，不要對自己如此嚴苛。」他解除的是葛雷夫的外衣也是他的心防，聲線是溫和的、言語是超齡的：「若你認為自己的愛如亡命之徒一般一文不值，而我的就同等不值一提。」紐特的眼神毫無動搖，直直地看進葛雷夫靈魂的最深處，透析著他蒼白而麻木的歷史。

　　「而我們便是屬於彼此的亡命之徒。」

 

 

Oct 8, 2017. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 白鶴芋（Peace Lily Plant）（Spathiphyllum）


	3. Smoke

03\. 菸

　　紐特穿戴整齊，連頸上的絲帶都沒能去除，就這樣平躺於床。他回憶著凌晨時分，波西瓦一面叼著菸，一面清理槍管的模樣。波西瓦當時誤以為他仍在夢中流連忘返，然而紐特背向著他清醒著。於是當波西瓦臨走前吻了他的太陽穴，他並未錯過那轉瞬即逝的憐愛舉動。他到底並不後悔自己利用俄羅斯輪盤的方式迫使波西瓦做出充斥著煙硝味的抉擇，畢竟最終他得到了這樣在世界醒來之前、洩露情感的親吻。他到底並不後悔將自身的性命與另一個個體連結在一起，同舟共濟。

　　波西瓦回來了，紐特幾乎是同時自床上跳起，快步地跑向房間的門口，卻又在開門之前刻意慢了腳步。他佯裝不經意地走出寢室，也沒管得著上衣被自己蹭成怎樣不體面的模樣。波西瓦在廚房與餐廳之間來回踱步，打開那狹窄的窗戶像是想點菸，可是並不真正想抽。他在紐特踏出房門的第一步時，便僵直了背脊，維持對向窗口、背向紐特的姿勢。紐特看得見那支菸謹慎地掐在他拇指與食指之間，卻僅止如此而已。  
　　在紐特足夠接近時，波西瓦說，「你都向管理員說了什麼。」早已明白事情原委的肯定句讓紐特難以維持那輕巧的神態，他不想波西瓦這樣明知故問，或者避而不談這些事實。紐特快速地回答，「你並不是真的是我的父親（Daddy），我們就純粹是一對愛人，玩著這樣的遊戲。」停頓了一下，他接著，「這就是我說的。」一個句號來得理所當然而倔強不屈。  
　　聲聲嘆息太過深刻，波西瓦看起來無話可說，也不知道要從何糾正，但他對於紐特說法的不認同顯而易見。紐特不自覺地擰起了眉頭，盯著波西瓦的一舉一動：抓亂自己的髮絲、又抽了一口菸根本是裝腔作勢。他並不如同紐特確信於他那般確信於紐特。「你不能對一位成年人說這樣的事情。而我們也不是。」一句話輕得如同煙霧瀰漫，似乎波西瓦不願打破某種脆弱的連結。而紐特。紐特不要他這樣，他要肯定、他要信任、他要愛，但他不要這樣無足輕重的東西。於是他奪走波西瓦掐在指尖的謹慎，重重地吸了一口菸，任那些不習慣與不自在嗆出鼻腔中淚水的氣息。  
　　「但我成年了。並且，你知道嗎，波西？」紐特呼出的吐息真實而明確，他確切地在唇舌上，嘗到了菸灰和只屬於波西瓦的氣息。嘗起來像雪季冷色調的斯諾多尼亞山脈，堅忍不拔而沉穩不變。然而紐特清楚他的情感綿延不絕如歐格文河，他的愛亦如是。他僅僅只是無法輕言這些紐特最祈求的事物。「我們是，我們一直都是。」孩子以這句話做結尾，淚水不知道是被嗆出來的，還是由心撕裂出來的。波西瓦的視線在紐特的語言、舉止、情緒裡面波動，最終起身，摟住紐特的臂膀，憐愛地擦拭著他的眼淚。如果說紐特必須以十次春季的時間背棄過往、尋回他應得的復仇，他也願意以同等漫長的時間，換得波西瓦與自己今後一同度過更多回的季節交替。今後，今後，多麼充滿期許與希望的一個詞彙，從今以後。紐特將自己更深地往波西瓦的懷裡接近，他未曾像這樣，以由身至心深刻的力道，緊擁著一樣只屬於自己的事物、只屬於自己的人。

　　紐特也許不是充滿生氣的夏天，然而要使嚴冬式微，微雨的初春便也足夠。

 

 

Oct 8, 2017. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 斯諾多尼亞山脈（Eryri）：威爾斯語，英語稱為「Snowdonia」，是位於英國威爾斯西北部的山脈地區，同時也是國家公園。它是威爾斯境內三個國家公園裡，第一個被設立的國家公園，於1951年。總面積達823平方英里（2,130平方公里）。  
> * 歐格文河（The Afon Ogwen）：威爾斯語，英語稱為「River Ogwen」。發源於斯諾多尼亞山脈其中一座最高峰，一路流注到格溫內斯郡（Gwynedd）班戈城（Bangor）的東部區域。格溫內斯是威爾斯西北部的郡，而班戈是它的首都。  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
